


Afterwards

by Kitsune511



Series: After the War [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Pack Feels, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune511/pseuds/Kitsune511
Summary: Three years after the Pack graduated from college, they’re all scattered to the winds. Scott and Malia move on in their lives together, staying in Beacon Hills to protect the town. When Lydia has a Banshee Vision, the rest of the Pack returns to deal with the not only the hunters, but the issues their radio silence caused all of this time.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: After the War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so I don’t think it’ll be very good, but I would really appreciate constructive criticism, especially from experienced writers. Also, I don’t think there’s any serious character bashing, but there might be. It’s also mainly Scott-centric. Takes place after college and several characters were brought back from the dead so.....enjoy!😛

After college, the Pack split up. Some stayed in Beacon Hills, while others couldn’t wait to leave. Those were the ones who dodged any and all phone calls from anyone in Beacon Hills, not wanting to risk being roped back into town. Three years later, most of them rarely spoke to one another. Scott and Malia had stayed in Beacon Hills, along with many of the Pack members’ parents. The only Pack members they had spoken to in those three years were Derek, Cora and Braeden, who were living happily in South America. And they received the occasional call from Isaac and Allison, who, among many, had been brought back to life, and had moved to Paris. But overall, contact was limited. Even Scott grew used to never seeing or hearing from his friends. He settled for moving in with Malia, and enjoying whatever time he could with her in between the Supernatural Crisis that occurred seemingly every other week. And he was absolutely and utterly in love with her. And he could never find the right words to tell her how he felt. So it was on her twenty-fifth birthday that he decided to do something about it. ”What’d you wish for?” He asked, after she had blown out the candles on her cake. “If I told you, it wouldn’t come true, now would it?” She smirked, that brilliant smile that could light up the darkest room. “I know what I wished for.” He said, pulling Malia out of her chair and to her feet. “Oh do you?” She asked coyly. He nodded, wondering if she was confused as to why his heart was beating so loudly. Then he got down on one knee and pulled the small black box out of his pocket. “I wished that we can spend whatever time we have left, together, and happy. Because I know that no matter what life throws at me, I wouldn’t have it any other way, because I’m with you.” He said. Malia had gone silent, her joking smile gone. “Malia Tate, will you marry me?” He asked, holding his breath. At first, he thought she was going to say no. She’d been silent for far too long. But then Malia got down on her knees in front of him, and, clasping his hand in hers, pulled him towards her. She pressed her lips against his. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, it was beating so hard in her chest. He pulled away from her, a smile playing at his lips. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She laughed, tears pricking her eyes. He opened the box and she let him slide the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen onto her finger. Then Malia wrapped her arms around him and let herself just enjoy what had to be the best birthday of her entire life. 

Stiles Stilinski has just gotten home after a long day’s work with the FBI, nearly face planting on the couch. “How was work?” Lydia asked from the kitchen, looking as beautiful as ever, despite her strawberry blonde hair being piled into a messy bun on the top of her head. His wife always looked beautiful. She could be caked in mud and dirt and still win the heart of any man who looked at her. But it wasn’t just her looks. She was smart, funny, kind, and strong-willed. And so far, they’d had an amazing life together. As far away from Beacon Hills as possible. “Tiring.” He responded, though distorted since his nose was still pressed against the sofa. She laughed. There wasn’t a day that went by that Stiles couldn’t make Lydia laugh. She was just walking over to him when her phone rang. “It’s Malia. Should I answer it?” She asked, biting her lip. Stiles sighed. “We can’t ignore them forever. It could be good news, ya know?” He said, lifting off the couch. She nodded and put their friend on speaker. “LYDIA!” Malia practically screamed through the phone. It almost sounded like she was in the room with them. “Malia? What’s going on?” Stiles asked, wrapping his arms around his wife, fearing the worst. “I have AMAZING news! The best thing just happened yesterday!” The two exchanged bewildered looks. “Okay.........” Lydia dragged out the word, not sure what was going on that could be SO good in a place like Beacon Hell. “Okay! So I have the BEST news ever! Can you guys come home for a couple of weeks?” Malia asked, and they could practically hear her smiling. But that same old fear had been rekindled in their hearts at the thought of returning to that wretched town. The urge to scream was already building in Lydia’s throat at the thought. “Scott and I were thinking this weekend, if you’re free!” And they hated to crush her joy, but they couldn’t go back. Not ever. “I’m sorry, Malia. I wish we could. But I’m crunched with work and Lydia’s been trying SO hard to kickstart her business. We just can’t seem to catch a break.” Stiles said. What he had said about work was mostly true, minus the part about not being able to get off work. Lydia looked at him, alarmed by his lie. “We’re really sorry.” He added. “Oh.” They could hear Malia’s distress, and it was crushing them inside. “That’s........that’s okay.” She said. Lydia knew it wasn’t okay. Malia was her best friend. Had been her best friend, even though they hadn’t spoken in three years. And she died inside at the broken voice coming over the phone and into the small apartment. “What’s your news?” Stiles asked, trying to cheer her up. “Oh.....! Um..........it doesn’t matter anymore. I’ll........uh, see you guys, okay?” She said, obviously crying. And then the line went dead. Lydia sunk to the ground in Stiles’ arms. “I can’t believe we did that. What did we just do?” She cried. Stiles’ expression hardened. “What we had to.”

Derek Hale and his girlfriend Braeden sat together, eating breakfast in the early hours of the morning. His younger sister Cora was in the other room, on the phone with a friend of hers. She visited a lot these days, making up for lost time. Both had found themselves lightening up a bit. Stiles would hardly be able to call Derek sourwolf now! Derek’s own phone rung, and he excused himself to take the call. It was Scott. Gosh, he hadn’t heard from him since Christmas. “Hey Derek!” The young man’s voice came from the other end. He could tell Scott was dying to tell him something, yet he made no move to say it. Not yet. “What’s up?” Derek asked. “Oh....nothing.” He said with mock-casualty. “What’s up with you?” He asked, feeling his own excitement peaking. “Well, I’m hoping it’s not too much to ask, but I was hoping you guys would come home for a couple weeks.” He asked. “When were you thinking?” Derek questioned. “Maybe this weekend?” He thought for a moment. “We’re free. But I don’t understand. What’s going on?” Scott laughed lightly, and he sounded happier than Derek had ever heard him. “Well, Malia and I both wanted you guys to be there when we got married.” He grinned. And Derek nearly dropped his phone. 

Scott hung up the phone with a huge grin on his face. “Derek’s coming!” He told his fiancée. But Malia didn’t share in his joy. “What’s wrong?” He asked, smile fading. “They’re not coming. Stiles and Lydia aren’t coming.” Scott felt the world spin under his feet. “What.....? Why?” He asked. Malia felt tears well up in her eyes and fought to keep them back. “They said they just couldn’t get off work, but I could hear their heartbeats and they were lying!” She crumbled into his arms. And he held her in his arms, sinking to the floor. His best friend wasn’t coming to his wedding. He’s made up some stupid lie about work, even though Scott had dropped everything to go to Lydia and Stiles’ wedding. So even as he hugged his Malia, and told her it would be alright, he knew it was a lie. Every single word. 

When Derek, Cora and Braeden arrived at Scott and Malia’s house, they were surprised to find nobody else home. There was a note on the table, saying that Malia had gone to try and get a hold of Peter, and Scott was making sure his father didn’t get anywhere near the wedding. So they sat on the couches in the living room and looked at all of the pictures on the walls. There was a knock on the front door. “It’s open.” Cora called. In walked Isaac and Allison. “Hey. You guys here for the wedding too?” He asked. They nodded. “Good.” Allison said awkwardly. After them came Tracy, another one who had been brought back. Ever since then, she’d used her three years to make up for the wrongs she’d done and become quite close with Malia. Finally came Mason, Vernon Boyd, and a very out of breath Erica. Now they all sat in uncomfortable silence, waiting for Scott and Malia. Scott was back first. “Hey!” He said, excited to see them all present. He and Derek hugged, followed by Isaac. “Turns out I don’t have to worry about my dad. He’s up in San Francisco.” Scott smiled. Malia came in after him, though she didn’t look nearly as happy. “Peter didn’t answer. Just like everyone else.” She growled. Cora furrowed her brow out her cousin. “Is no one else from the Pack coming?” Scott nodded. “It’s just us and the others already living here.” Then he sighed. “No Stiles or Lydia.” Isaac gaped at them. “What?” He cried. Malia growled again, her eyes flashing. Oh well. Who needed Peter there anyways. She already had a father to walk her down the aisle. 

The few days after that led to careful planning of the wedding. It would be small; only a few people. The members of the Pack that had come would stay at Scott and Malia’s since they had extra rooms. The day they all arrived was only two days before the Wedding, and it was filled with a desperate search for Malia’s dress and lots of squealing when Cora was nominated as Maid of Honor. Meanwhile, Derek didn’t have a suit, so Mason suggested he go as a wolf and they just give him a bow tie. But the idea was quickly vetoed by Derek when Isaac said they should get him a leash to walk down the aisle with. In the end, he borrowed one from Chris Argent. The “bachelor party” the night before didn’t go as planned though. Since there were so few of them, they just called Argent and hopped in Derek’s Camaro. Several drinks later, they were playing a rather extreme round of Truth-or-Dare that ended with Mason almost getting arrested (Stilinski bailed him out) and Scott dropping mentos in all of the liters of soda in the Grocery Store. The girls had a much milder night, which involved drinks, gossiping, and watching Mean Girls. And everyone realized that it didn’t matter that nobody else had come. All they needed was each other. 

It was only hours before the wedding, and Scott was losing it. He fiddled with his bow tie for the hundredth time, straightening it. “You look fine. Stop messing with it.” Isaac said, inspecting his suit in the mirror. “Easy for you to say. YOU aren’t getting married.” Scott insisted. “Speaking of which, I thought you were going to ask Allison months ago!” Mason said. Isaac turned red. “I WAS. But then I realized I would have to ask Argent for his blessing......” Mason snorted. Scott reached up to adjust his tie once more, but Derek slapped his hand away. “You touch it one more time, and I will bite your fingers off.”  
In the girl’s room, Malia was walking out the door. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Cora asked from behind her, tying the sash on Allison’s silver dress. “Hmm?” She followed her cousin’s gaze down to her feet, which she now realized were bare. “Agh! Where are my shoes?” She cried, dashing back into the room. Malia breathed a sigh of relief when she found her boots in the corner. “No no no. You are NOT wearing those dingy old boots!” Tracy said, right in the middle of putting her eyeliner on. “What’s wrong with my boots?” She asked, wounded. “The real question is, what’s NOT wrong with them?” Braeden said. “Here. Take these.” Allison said, handing her a pair of silver heels. “Heels? Absolutely not. I would trip halfway down the aisle! Besides, they’re hideous! There is no way in hell i’m wearing them.” Allison sighed. “Malia listen, if you don’t put these shoes on now, I will pin you down and strap them to your feet.” 

By the time the wedding was about to start, Scott was in full on panic mode. Yet he somehow managed to stumble up to the altar in a suit and wait for an excruciatingly long time just to see Malia. Behind him was his best man, Derek, and then Isaac and Mason. Across the way was the maid of honor, Cora, with Braeden, Allison and Tracy behind her. They all wore matching silver bridesmaid dresses. In the front pews of the Church was his mother and Argent, along with Stilinski, Erica, Boyd and Deaton and Parrish. Natalie Martin was a few rows behind. There was also a few of Malia’s relatives from her adoptive father’s side in the other half of the church. When the music started and everyone stood, Malia came in. Henry Tate was walking her down the aisle, and she looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled back in a neat bun with a single curled strand on the side of her face. The dress was a simple, knee length dress, bright white with glimmering accents of silver. Melissa has given her the hair clip that she had worn at her own wedding and Henry had given her a pearl and diamond encrusted bracelet that had belonged to his late wife, Evelyn. Malia had a huge smile on her face as she made her way closer and closer to the Altar. Yup, this was a good day. And nothing, not even the absence of their two best friends, was going to ruin it. 

When Malia imagined her wedding reception, it came nowhere near close to what actually happened. She danced with her father and then her husband, golden bands glinting on their fingers. They cut the cake and had fun. But no party was normal when half of the people there were either werewolves or something else entirely. And while they didn’t have to worry about Derek getting drunk because he was a werewolf, that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be a drunk wedding speech. And it came in the form of Chris Argent. After tripping on his chair when he stood and erupting into giddy laughter, he proceeded to give a speech that almost revealed them as Supernaturals several times. Especially at one point when he mentioned that Scott and Malia had first met when he turned her back into a human after eight years as a coyote. By the end, Allison’s face was red with embarrassment and Malia was crying from laughter. Melissa took Argent home after that. As the party began to wind down, Malia caught a rare glimpse of Derek trying to dance with Braeden. He was terrible at keeping time and kept tripping on her shoes, or just crushing her toes in general. “Sorry!” He said for the hundredth time. “I know. But honestly Derek, it’s like you have two left feet!” The werecoyote almost choked on her champagne, she was laughing so hard. Then she threw the bouquet, which Erica caught. And if her reception was so surprising, then what happened afterwards was just plain crazy. Malia, Scott, Derek, Braeden, Cora, Isaac, Allison, Tracy, Mason, Boyd, and Erica all changed back into casual clothes and climbed into Braeden’s big car. Derek drove, with Braeden in the passenger seat. Malia was scrunched between her husband and Cora. Tracy, Allison and Isaac were in the back, with Mason, Boyd, and Erica squished on the floor at their feet. And Malia knew that there was no way in hell she could have expected to find herself on her wedding night, in jeans and a t-shirt, crammed in a car drinking root beer floats, eating pizza and screaming the lyrics to Ozzie Osbourne’s Crazy Train. And after that? Crazy Train became their official wedding song. 

The same night as the wedding, Lydia woke up in a cold sweat from a Banshee Vision. Something she hadn’t had in years. Three years to be exact. But there was no denying that this was one of them. So she shook Stiles awake and together they called all of the other Pack Members who had left Beacon Hills. There were a lot of Phone Calls to make, but finally they were all scheduled to meet at Scott’s house tomorrow afternoon. Looks like they were coming home this weekend after all! 

The night didn’t end after root beer floats and pizza. After driving around for a while singing (even Derek sang), and Mason spilling root beer all over Erica AND Braeden’s car, they all went bowling, in which Allison was the victor. Next they headed to Lookout Point and carved their names into a huge rock by the ledge. Then at around three in the morning, headed back to Scott and Malia’s, where they swam for the rest of the night. Music blasted from the radio and the overhead lights twinkled merrily. A bonfire crackled off to the side where Isaac and Allison sat making s’mores. It was the most Derek or Cora had laughed in years. The first time Braeden left her gun in the house. Reminded Isaac and Allison that, though they had a house in Paris, in Beacon Hills, they had a home. By the time the sun rose, they were all soaked and absolutely exhausted. But it was all worth it for a fun night out with family and friends. They plopped down in the living room and watched a movie. After much debate, they settled on an old movie Malia loved as a child called Flushed Away, and by the end, they were all too tired to walk upstairs to their rooms. The friends crashed on the couches and chairs in the living room. They slept till noon, unaware of the strange reunion outside their house. 

Stiles and the rest of the pack stood outside an imposing, two story house with nice stone work on the front and a pool out back. “Are you sure this is the right house?” Hayden asked. “This is the address my mom gave me.” Lydia said, staring up at the windows, looking for any sign of her friends. Kira stood on her other side, having just returned from her training with the Skin Walkers in Shiprock Mexico. “I guess we should knock.” She stated, nervous about seeing her ex-boyfriend for the first time, especially since he was apparently dating Malia now. The others nodded and warily approached the door. Would their Alpha be angry at them for their three years of radio silence he had received from them? Scott was usually pretty forgiving but...........things can change in three years. Stiles went to knock, but found the door half open. He pushed it open and let the others walk past him into the house. It was a nice house. The floor was all polished wood, most likely lined with mountain ash in case of emergencies. It smelled faintly of chlorine, no doubt because of the pool. Pictures hung framed on the walls and an elegant staircase led up to the second floor. Not a thing was out of place in the house; everything looked perfectly matched. And there wasn’t a single thing in that house that looked even remotely supernatural. Nolan took a closer look at one of the pictures. It was scenic photo of Scott and Malia together, somewhere out in the Preserve. “Scott?” Corey called. Nothing. Finally, the group shuffled into the living room. There they found their friends crashed in various states of slumber all over the room. Cora and Tracy were jammed on one sofa, feet in each other’s faces. Erica was sprawled across the coffee table. Derek was asleep in the armchair, Braeden curled up beside him. Isaac was in the middle of the floor spread eagle like an ornamental rug, Allison a few feet away. Mason had one couch all to himself. Boyd was collapsed halfway underneath Erica’s table, his legs somehow fitting under there. And Scott lay on his back on the floor, Malia beside him with her arm draped across his face. “What the hell?” Stiles muttered. There was a creaking sound from the stairs and Chris and Melissa Argent came down. “Melissa!” Lydia cried. Argent winced and put a hand to his head. “Ugh.” He groaned. “Hangover.” Melissa explained. They all shared incredulous looks. “What are you guys all doing here? Malia and Scott said you guys weren’t coming.” Stiles looked at his feet. “We weren’t.” Argent gave him a look but instead of talking, walked over to the living room. “Up! Everyone up!” He said, wincing at how loud his own voice was. They all jerked awake, scrambling to their feet, or in Erica’s case, rolling off the table. They all smiled at Chris and Melissa when they fully came to; most likely remembering last night’s wedding speech. When Malia saw Stiles in her house, however, she growled. “What are YOU doing here?” 

Scott moved to stand between his wife and the people he hadn’t seen or talked to in three years. He wasn’t even sure why he was protecting them from Malia’s wrath. The others moved to stand either behind Malia, like an army, or beside Scott, like a barrier. “What d’you mean?” Peter asked his daughter. “You didn’t know we were coming?” Scott rolled his eyes. “No. We invited you to come here days ago, and you either didn’t answer, or lied to us over the phone.” He said, directing the last part at Stiles, who went pale at that statement. Then he turned to his Betas, Liam and Hayden. “We wanted to call you guys, but we didn’t know where you were.” He apologized. “We were a few towns over. Though I have to admit that we weren’t planning on stopping by.” Stiles snorted. “Nobody can blame you for not wanting to be HERE.” Derek’s eyes flared blue. “That’s not the point. The point is, Scott and Malia wanted you to be here and you lied because you were too scared to come back.” Stiles was clearly getting annoyed and was already thinking of a clever comeback. “Derek. It’s okay.” Scott appeased. He turned back to face his best friend. “I understand that you wouldn’t want to come back, but we really would have liked you to be here for yesterday.” Alec’s brow wrinkled. “What was yesterday?” Scott tried to answer, but his voice died in his throat. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to tell his Pack that he’d gotten married. The connection they’d once had was long ago severed. Malia seemed to feel the same. Cora seemed to sense their discomfort because she cut in. “I don’t think you deserve to know.” Peter snorted. “Of course I deserve to know. I’m her father.” And Tracy knew she should stay quiet, but she couldn’t. “You mean the father who couldn’t be bothered to come to his daughter’s wedding?” Stiles choked on air and Lydia gasped. Peter has gone pale. “Your-wh-what?” He spluttered. “You got married?” Stiles practically screamed at Scott. “Yeah.......” Scott said. “Why do you think we were out until two?” Derek snorted. “We didn’t even get in the house until five!” There was another chuckle from Tracy. “And why do you think that Argent’s so hungover?” That made them all start laughing. Their shoulders shook and their faces turned red. “What? What’s going on?” Argent asked. “You mean, you don’t remember your little speech at the wedding yesterday?” Erica giggled. He went white as a sheet. “I made the-the speech?” He stuttered. Scott grinned. “Oh yes, you did.” Boyd chuckled loudly. “And it was hilarious.” Chris shook his head. “I don’t even remember it.” Mason patted him on the shoulder. “That’s okay. I totally got it on video.” Stiles looked from Derek, to Scott, to Malia. “What exactly did you guys do last night?” Mason smirked. “I’ll play the video.” And he did. He hooked up his phone to the tv and played it. It was Argent and Isaac by the drinks table. “You know what this wedding needs more of? The Pack.” Isaac was saying. “Wanna know what else it needs more of? Beer.” Argent chuckled. Then it skipped ahead to the speech. Chris stood, tripping and laughing like a child. “Now, I’ve known Scott for a long time. And Malia for a while too. We haven’t always been close. There was that one time I shot Malia. And I shot Scott MULTIPLE times!” He giggled again. “But they really are some good kids!” Everyone looked at Malia when she started laughing, her makeup running slightly from the tears in her eyes. “Because it doesn’t matter that I tried to kill them! We’re like family. A big, wolfy, happy family. Then Allison stood. “Sit down, dad. Dad!” She was saying, trying to force him down, but then he slipped and fell, spilling wine everywhere with another chuckle. Allison forced a smile before picking up her own glass and toasting it. “To Scott and Malia.” She sat back down and turned to Isaac. “I thought I told you to keep him away from the beer!” She hissed. Isaac glared. “I tried. He BIT me!” Then the video ended. Derek was wheezing with laughter, and Argent looked faint. “I think I need to lie down.” He whispered. 

Corey looked at his boyfriend. “Why didn’t you tell me about the wedding? I would’ve come!” But Mason just rolled his eyes. “You’ve been going on about how busy you are for almost a year now. You would’ve found some kind of excuse.” He had nothing to say in response to the harsh words. “It’s true. Almost none of you answered our calls.” Scott said, crossing his arms. Yet again, nothing was said in response. They all knew their Alpha was right. Every single one of them had been dodging calls, or had been so wrapped up in their own lives, they hadn’t even bothered to see who was calling. “So let me get this straight. You two got...........married?” Stiles cried. Scott and Malia exchanged looks before holding up their hands, which were adorned with matching gold bands. Peter looked like he was going to faint. “Why are you here?” Erica asked, glaring at the guests. “I had a vision.” Lydia stated, a haunted look creeping into her eyes. Derek immediately tensed, his new care-free nature gone. “How bad was it?” He asked. Stiles sighed. “Not terrible. She didn’t scream. But still, we needed to get together and make sure everyone was safe.” Malia bared her teeth. “Safe and happy without you.” Hayden sensed the growing tension in between the two, and quickly stepped in. “So how have things been here? Has there been a lot of trouble?” Tracy blinked. “It’s Beacon Hills.” She laughed. “Of course there is. Another pack that we had to make peace with. A couple of rogue Berserkers. A family of Hellhounds came by a few months ago. We chased em off.” She listed. “You guys took care of that all by yourself?” Theo asked. They all nodded. “I guess we have missed a lot.” Danny said. Jackson and Ethan had contacted him after Lydia had called them. Now he was back after nearly eight years. Silence fell once again. Melissa led Argent upstairs to rest. “We should probably talk out back.” Scott said, knowing that with the arguing that was no doubt to come, Argent would never be able to sleep. The Pack was led out back to the poolside tables. Out back, there was the swimming pool, complete with a diving board. Next to it was a collection of chairs and tables with plush cushions and umbrellas to block the sun. Stiles felt so out of place from his friend’s life, felt like he hardly knew his brother anymore. The little he knew about his life was this: Scott working at the Animal Clinic alongside Deaton, Malia becoming a deputy to his father, and Melissa marrying Argent. He had learned all that from Isaac. Two years ago. Nothing else was known about their lives. After several minutes of silence so thick it could be cut, Aiden cleared his throat. “So.........about the vision?” He prompted. Lydia nodded. “Something bad is coming to Beacon Hills. Something really bad. I didn’t predict any specific deaths, but I could feel that a lot of people were going to die.” Jackson rubbed a hand on his head. “What’re we going to do?” He asked. “YOU are all going to go home, while we deal with this alone like we usually do.” Malia stated. They all looked at her like she was crazy. “You all go home.” She repeated, adding in a shooing gesture. Stiles looked to Scott for support, but found that his expression was guarded and sad. He knew that look. It was the ‘I really want to trust you, but I can’t’ look. He always looked at Theo that way. When had Stiles been dropped to THEO’S level? That was ridiculous! “You don’t seriously mean-“ Lydia began, but she was cut off. “Malia’s right. I know you guys didn’t want to come back because of the risk, but it would’ve been nice if you’d told us the truth. Or if you’d even called us back. It’s been three whole years without a single word. You promised we would stay in contact and that we would never give up on one another. You ignored us. Broke our first promise. Now I’m breaking the second one. Because I give up. If you don’t want to be here so badly, then you can go.” These were harsh words from their optimistic, all-forgiving Alpha. But beyond the angry speech, they sensed sadness and abandonment. Nobody moved. “Whatever. But you’re all staying in a hotel. And don’t think this means we’re anywhere near friends again. Let alone a Pack.” Malia snapped. Heads bowed, the others filed away and set off to find somewhere to stay. 

Allison went up to her guest room and got dressed. Her clothes from last night were still damp and smelled faintly of bonfire smoke, and knowing that smell would linger for the rest of the day, she had to get out of them. As she fixed her hair in the mirror, Allison let her mind drift to Lydia. Her former best friend. She’d been Malia’s best friend once too. But now Allison and Malia were the best friends. Lydia had cut herself off from the other two girls. And now Allison was ignoring the endless buzzing from her cell phone, knowing full well that it was Lydia who was blowing it up. The huntress glanced over at her bag that sat halfway underneath the bed. It was unseen to the naked eye, but inside was a collection of hunting knives and her traveling bow and arrow. If Lydia was right, and she usually was, then something bad was coming. Isaac had called her overly paranoid for bringing her weapons along since, if there was any trouble, they could rely on his claws. But she regretted nothing. Not even the interesting situation Allison had been put in at the Airport Customs. She smirked slightly at the look on Isaac’s face when she was stopped by the metal detector and had realized that his girlfriend had stashed a pocket knife in her combat boot. There was a knock on her door and she froze. She opened the door and came face-to-face with Malia. Without a word, she stepped aside and allowed the other girl into her room. The two flopped down side by side on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, their breathing in sync. Allison knew not to push Malia when she was upset. Knew to wait for the Coyote to be ready to tell her. Finally, the other girl sighed. “I don’t know what to do for him.” She said, still not looking away from the ceiling. Allison still said nothing, knowing that Malia wasn’t nearly done yet. This was only the beginning of her rant. And the hunter had learned long ago not to speak until the rant was fully through. “Stiles comes here after three years of nothing. I finally think I chase him out of the house, only to find that he’s basically yelling his head off at Scott in the Living Room. He finally leaves and now Scott’s sitting in our bedroom, all sad and stuff.” Malia huffed out a breath, finally turning to look at the girl beside her. That was Allison’s queue. “What was Stiles saying?” She asked. “Ugh. He was saying how as an Alpha, it was his job to keep us together. How, by giving up on them, he’s a failure and a bad friend. Basically playing the victim card and saying how much it hurt him that we hadn’t made more of an effort to tell him about the Wedding.” Allison was silent after this. She thought back to the last time Scott had actually let people see past his mask of happiness: The Glen Capri. An image that was burned into her mind for years to come. Scott standing in a puddle of gasoline, soaked in the stuff, holding a flare. She shuddered mentally. “How bad was he?” Malia stiffened. “I’m not.........sure. I can’t gauge his emotions. He’s gotten so good at hiding his feelings, pretending he’s fine, that I can’t tell the difference between upset and depressed. Or when he’s actually okay. It’s just impossible to know with him unless he actually says something. How do I get him to talk to me?” The girl looked at the coyote. “You wait until he’s ready. He DOES need you, but maybe he also needs time. None of us expected to be here, in this place. Where we are right now. But we are. This is our life, whether we like it or not.”

Stiles slammed the door of his hotel room and threw himself face first onto the bed. He wanted to scream his head off. The way he’d just screamed at his best friend. Really, there was no reason for the way he’d acted. It’s just, Stiles had missed one of the most important moments of his brother’s life. Derek had been the Best Man! That was HIS job. And all of his guilt about his lie mixed with his anger, releasing at Scott. Lydia was nowhere to be seen, leaving Stiles with no one to vent to. No way to relieve himself of the guilt and the shame he felt every time Scott looked at him with those Puppy-dog eyes. Both of his friends looked exactly the same. The same as they had in College, and heck, even way back in High School. Malia still had the same shoulder length hair and clearly the abrasive attitude. Scott still has the same caring eyes and infectious grin. In fact, Stiles could barely tell the difference between the Pack now and the Pack three years ago. Well, except for the obvious rift between them all. There it was again! The glaring presence of time wasted. Because despite his friends looking the same, that didn’t mean they WERE the same. Stiles knew so little about them that he could hardly even say they were friends anymore. 

Scott sat on his bed and stared at the far wall. His mind was working Stiles’ words over in his head, rethinking everything. Finally, he came to the conclusion that Stiles was right. He needed to go over to their hotel and apologize. He grabbed the keys to the car off his dresser and looked around for his wife. Scott faintly detected her voice from Allison’s room. He didn’t want to interrupt, so instead went to Erica, who was laying outback by the pool, and asked her to tell Malia where he was if he wasn’t back before she came looking. The blonde just nodded, adjusting her big black sunglasses. Then the True Alpha was on his way to the hotel, mentally rehearsing his apology speech. He hoped Lydia wouldn’t be there too, since she would probably rub this moment in his face until the end of time. Just as he was turning towards the hotel parking lot, something slammed into the side of Scott’s car, jolting the whole vehicle on impact. His car skidded across the road, slamming into a street light. Scott was dimly aware of his head slamming into the wind shield and he might’ve even heard the sound of glass shattering. Black was creeping at the edge of his vision, shadows growing steadily larger. But Scott hardly noticed. He hardly noticed the wound on his head, which wasn’t healing, or the ache in his chest that no doubt meant fractured ribs. With shaking hands, he unfastened his seat belt and stumbled dizzily from the car. Darkness threatened to overtake him, and Scott had to force himself to stay awake, and his strength was giving out fast. One last thought crossed his mind before he passed out. “Malia.” He choked out, coughing up blood. Then he collapsed into the road, nothing but harsh asphalt greeting him.

Melissa was back at her house, helping Chris with his Hangover when she got the call into work. It was one of the newer nurses, a young girl who was rather inexperienced. She constantly contradicted herself. But even Melissa made out what she meant when the girl called. “Melissa. There’s a-um, Car crash victim......? Or it might’ve been an attempted homicide. They’re......stable, no! Wait! They’re in critical condition!” Finally the nurse just sighed. “We need you here as soon as possible.” The older nurse chuckled grimly. “I’ll be there in ten.” Then she quickly changed into her scrubs and grabbed her purse, leaving a note for Argent. And as she walked out her front door, Melissa silently prayed like she did every other day. Prayed that the victim wasn’t someone she knew. 

Lydia had been down at the Cafe by the hotel when the crash happened. She’d been reading a book and sipping her coffee when the sound of skidding tires caught her attention. Oh gosh. There was a car that had just smashed into a street light. It was all crushed up and covered in broken glass. The other car, which had seemingly come out of nowhere, had nothing more than a dent on the front and a smashed headlight. They had sped through a red light and collided with that poor person’s car. Hold on........Lydia thought. The smashed up car looked vaguely familiar. Where had she seen it before? Maybe the model just reminded her of something. But no, it was that particular car. The bumper sticker on the back and the license plate number.........then it hit her. She’d seen that very car in a driveway. Scott and Malia’s driveway. Lydia dropped her cup, didn’t even notice the ceramic shards and steaming coffee spraying at her bare legs. A figure, bloody and bruised, stumbled from the car and passed out in the road. Before she knew it, Lydia was in the street and kneeling beside her Alpha. One of the pedestrians on the sidewalk ran up beside her. “Call an ambulance!” Lydia screamed, pulling Scott’s head onto her lap. The old lady scurried away like a startled animal. But Lydia didn’t care if she was being impolite. Scott wasn’t healing fast enough. Maybe not at all, and he was bleeding out. “Somebody call an ambulance!” She screamed again, her hands shaking. For another scream was building in her throat. And this was one was the cry of a Banshee. 

Cora was up in her room, catching some much needed sleep when her phone started ringing. “Melissa? What’s going on?” She asked, barely understanding the panicked rambling coming from the other end. “There was a car crash! Malia wasn’t answering! I didn’t know who else to call!” The Werewolf’s eyes had gone wide. “Oh my gosh! Are you alright? Do you need me to call an ambulance?” She asked, but Melissa stopped her. “It wasn’t me in the crash, Cora.” She froze. “Then who........?” But by the feeling in the pit of her stomach, she already knew that she wasn’t going to like the answer. “You’re gonna want to get Malia.” 

Malia should’ve known something was wrong even before Cora told her. Scott’s car was gone. That was the first sign. She didn’t remember hearing him leave. When she started asking around, Erica said that he’d gone to talk to Stiles. Another bad sign. Why would he randomly go running to see Stiles at this time in the afternoon? But the Werecoyote dismissed it as nothing. Telling herself that Scott probably went to patch things up with his best friend. So she’d plopped down on the couch by Derek and Tracy and began to aimlessly flip through the channels on the TV. That’s when Cora came down the stairs. Derek was the first to notice her odd expression. She looked lost and sad, like a puppy that had been kicked one too many times. “Cora? What’s wrong?” Tracy asked, having followed the older Hale’s gaze. She blinked and looked up at them, eyes landing on her cousin. Rare tears sparkled in her eyes, threatening to fall. That’s when Malia knew something was wrong. Something with her husband. But she didn’t truly believe it until Cora spoke those two words that dropped Malia to her knees. “It’s Scott.” 

After that, Malia remembered nothing else. Everything was a blur. There were a few bits and pieces. She remembered being guided out to Braeden’s car, which still smelled strongly of root beer. She remembered rain droplets splattering on the windshield on their way to the hospital. And last but not least, she remembered the bloodcurdling scream that had escaped from her own mouth when she saw her husband soaked in blood in the hospital. Strong arms wrapped around before she could hit the cold, white floor. Malia melted into them, not even caring that it was Peter. He’s still alive. He’s still alive, She chanted. Malia forced herself to believe those words. Forced herself to keep going as she stumbled towards one of the hard plastic waiting room chairs. Outside, thunder boomed as the storm escalated. Malia didn’t remember when she fell asleep, or when Braeden had pulled Malia’s head into her lap. Even if she had been awake, she wouldn’t have remembered. Everything melted into the deafening silence of that starkly empty room that had followed her desperate cry. 

Isaac couldn’t sit in that room anymore. He couldn’t keep watching Malia deteriorate and fade away. Couldn’t let himself keep feeling the numbness that was already overtaking him. It didn’t matter that Scott wasn’t dead yet, because his Pack (what was left of it) felt that pain nonetheless. And they would feel it until Scott got better. Until their Alpha mustered enough strength to lie to them and say he was fine. Finally, the werewolf stood and walked out of the hospital. Ice cold rain stung his skin, but Isaac welcomed the feeling. Glad that he COULD feel it. He let it wash away the numbness and the pain that weighed him down. That’s when Isaac saw them. Stiles and Lydia huddled under an umbrella, dashing through the lot towards the hospital doors. Anger bubbled under Isaac’s skin. The kind of anger he hadn’t felt since his father was around. Scott had left to see him. To APOLOGIZE to him, when he was clearly in the wrong. And now Scott was in the hospital, and he had the gall to come there to see him! That’s when Isaac snapped. He charged Stiles and pushed Lydia aside. Before he knew it, his knuckles were sore from punching at Stiles. He’d only landed a few, but that was enough to give him a fat lip and a bloody nose. Without ever saying a word, he turned and stalked back into the hospital. When Lydia and Stiles followed minutes later, everyone took in Isaac’s angry expression and Stiles’ bruised face and quickly connected the dots. Allison stood up and walked off down the hall. Her boyfriend didn’t bother to ask where she was going. He just glared at the Sheriff’s son. A few more minutes and Allison was plopped down beside him again. He heard the crinkle of a wrapper, and turning his head just enough to see, found Allison holding out half a Snickers Bar from the vending machine. He cracked a grateful smile and took it. “You’re not yourself when you’re hungry.” Allison whispered with a smirk. She rested her head on his shoulder and he couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was to have love in his life. If things didn’t go well, Malia might not have so much of that anymore. 

Derek and Melissa stood just outside Scott’s room, talking in hushed voices. “Why isn’t he healing?” Derek asked, tapping his foot impatiently. “I don’t know! The best I’ve been able to do is stop the bleeding and keep the doctors from giving him stitches and trying to treat his broken ribs. And I’m still not sure how to explain that those healed. Especially since his head still hasn’t.” The nurse rambled, distractingly herself from the worry with medical facts and the more pressing problems at hand. But Derek had gone still. Why would everything heal except for his head? “Is there anything in the wound?” He asked. She blinked at him. “Anything in the-like what?” She cried. He thought for a moment longer, finally coming to a conclusion. “Glass shards. If they’re lodged in there, the wound wouldn’t be able to heal around it.” Melissa’s eyes widened. “I’ll see what I can do.” Then she dashed off to find Liam’s stepfather, Dr Geyer. When Liam has graduated from college, they’d let him on some secrets, which meant Melissa had some help with what she was about to pull. Finally she found the man. “Dr Geyer!” She called, flagging him down. “Melissa! I’m sorry to hear about the crash.” He said. “We all are. But there might be something you can do to help me.” 

Scott awoke to pain. Sharp, stabbing pain in his head. Through bleary eyes, he could see his mother and Liam’s stepdad standing on either side of him. Another stab ripped through his mind and he noted the bloody piece of glass in the tweezers his mom was holding. Only seconds after that realization, the pain swallowed him up and slipped back into darkness. 

Later that night, at around eleven, Malia was shaken awake. An exhausted Melissa stood nearby, waiting for all of them to wake up. She soon found the entire Pack’s eyes on her. “Scott’s awake.” That was followed by a collective sigh of relief. “I can only allow four of you to stay with him overnight. And since Malia is obviously staying, the rest of you can battle it out for the other three spots.” With that, the nurse returned to her station behind the front desk. Looks were exchanged, and, almost simultaneously, everyone said, “I’m staying.” Malia didn’t even pay attention to the others. She had already dashed the short distance across the lobby and into the hospital room. In seconds flat, Malia was at her husband’s side, sliding her hand into his. “Malia?” He whispered, barely conscious. She smiled, blinking back tears. “Yeah. I’m right here, Scott.” He lifted a weak arm and wrapped it around her. “I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you.” He said, pulling her closer. She rested her head beside his, nearly falling out of her chair in the process. “Don’t even worry about that. Because you do have me. Always.” 

Meanwhile, Derek was practically tackling Isaac to keep him from killing Stiles. Stiles had simply said that he should stay with Scott, and Isaac had snapped. Finally, after Isaac kicked him in the shin one to many times, Derek lost it. “Enough! I’ll stay with Isaac and Allison. Everyone else? Go.” All eyes were on him, except for Isaac’s, who was still trying to squirm and wrestle his way to freedom. Finally, there was muttered assent and some mumbled apologies before they all cleared out. Derek released Isaac, who gave him a nod of thanks. Without that restraint, who knows what he would have done. Isaac might’ve ACTUALLY KILLED Stiles. Though that might not have been such a bad thing. When the three remaining pack members got to Scott’s room, they found Malia curled up beside Scott on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder. Both were asleep. And Derek allowed himself a rare smile before pulling up a chair and settling in for the night. 

Boyd unlocked the door to Scott and Malia’s house and let the others in. They were all soaked and tired, but relieved that their Alpha was okay. Tracy immediately dragged herself up the stairs to bed and Erica followed soon after. That left Cora, Braeden, Mason, and Boyd at the kitchen table, sitting in silence. Mason’s eyes drifted to one of the photos on the fireplace mantle. It was an older photo of Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia on Picture Day their Senior Year. He remembered asking Malia about it when he’d first arrived and she’d immediately growled angrily. “Should’ve put that in the basement months ago.” This memory, though random, finally jarred Mason from his reverie. “When did things get like this?” He asked. The others furrowed their brows at him, confused. “I mean the Pack. When did they give up on us? When did we all become so scared?” He asked. Mason remembered when he was in High School, first introduced to the supernatural. Every little thing that one of the others said got the same response from him. “Intense!” He internally chuckled at the memory. “I don’t think they gave up. I think they’ve just.......lost sight of what’s important. Things’ll work out eventually.” Cora mused, though the words weren’t too reassuring since she wasn’t the type to give inspirational speeches. “Yeah. I hope so.” Boyd muttered. Hours later, the others had gone upstairs to bed. But Mason remained. He had found a small book hidden in the TV stand. And, surprisingly enough, it was full of pictures of the Pack together. He’d figured that this was hidden away because Scott and Malia couldn’t stand to look at it anymore. Just as he was closing the book to go upstairs, a piece of paper slid out from between some of the pages. It was another photo. He turned it over, wondering if he could find the page it belonged to. Then he stopped. The picture looked like the kind that you accidentally took when you were fumbling with all the buttons on your phone. It was blurry, and the screen was tilted to the side. But he could clearly see Scott fighting another werewolf. A Beta, judging by the two glowing circles in the dark. This was an unfamiliar Werewolf that had clearly been in town. There was no date on the back. He quickly stuffed the photo in the album and hid them back in the Tv Stand. Both Malia and Scott were at the Hospital, meaning he couldn’t ask them about it. But there was someone else in the Pack who visited a lot. Someone that Malia always talked to. Mason dashed up the stairs as quietly as possible and finally came to a stop at the bedroom of Tracy Stewart. 

Scott woke up early the next morning. The first thing he was aware of was pain. Everywhere. He tried to sit up without waking his wife, but his gasp of pain startled her awake. “You’re up!” She said, smiling tiredly. “Yeah. Sorry for waking you.” He said, forcing a smile, although to Malia it looked more like a pained grimace. Without even thinking, she took his wrist in her hand and tried to take some of his pain, but gasped and jerked her hand away. “Scott-“ but he stopped her. “I’m fine. Just a little sore.” He said, taking in Derek, Isaac, and Allison, all asleep in chairs against the wall. “Just a little-you’ve got be kidding me!” Malia took a deep breath, calming her anger. “Scott. You’re not okay. You were in a car crash yesterday, and we almost lost you.” He lowered his gaze, immediately feeling guilty for worrying his wife. She held out her hand again, and after a moment of hesitation, he gave her his wrist. She clasped it tightly and took his pain. Scott immediately relaxed, the pain fading into the background. He gently removed Malia’s hand from his wrist when he saw her going pale. He pulled her shaking form closer to him and held her. She leaned her head against his shoulder melted into him. “Wow.” She whispered suddenly. “What?” She laughed quietly. “You can’t keep yourself out of the hospital for one day. You literally got in a car crash the day after we got married.” He chuckled, noticing the irony. “I guess it makes sense, given the reason we decided to get married so young.” They hadn’t known how long they would get to be together before some creature finally ended their lives. So Malia had once suggested that if they made it long enough, they should get married. It was those words that were on Scott’s mind when he proposed. “Yeah.” Then she untangled herself from his arms and sat up. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Tracy stared at Mason in annoyance. “It’s a little early to be investigating, don’t you think?” She asked. He sighed. “I’m sorry. But I need to know who the Werewolf in that picture was!” She groaned, but pulled herself out of bed. “It was a couple of weeks ago. I was visiting for a while. I was trying to get a video to send Derek to see if he could recognize her, but all I got was that crappy photo. Scott ended up chasing her off into the Preserve. For all we know she’s still out there.” Mason tried not to shudder at her words. “Do you know why she was here?” But the Chimera shook her head. “She kept asking about where her brother was, but we didn’t know her. Scott said she looked a little familiar, like he’d seen her somewhere, but he couldn’t place it.” Just then, the sound of the front door opening could be heard from downstairs. They both came down the stairs and found Derek, Allison, Isaac, Malia, and Scott. The Alpha was leaning slightly on Malia, clearly still recovering. “Hey. You’re okay!” Tracy said, grinning. He smiled. “Yeah I’m okay.” Though by the look on his wife’s face, it was apparent that he wasn’t as okay as she would’ve liked. The group migrated to the living room, flopping leisurely onto the couches. “So.......do you know what happened?” Mason asked, not wanting to press Scott about the picture yet, so instead asked about the crash. “I remember getting hit. I don’t remember much else.” He said, looking annoyed that he couldn’t remember any details. “I think Lydia saw something.” Allison said, stealing a glance at Malia, who sighed. “You think she saw who was in the other car?” Isaac asked. “I think she knows that whoever did this didn’t do it by accident. Their light was red. And no way was it a coincidence that they ran into Scott.” The hunter responded. She wasn’t looking forward to talking to her former best friend.......but they couldn’t keep doing this. Besides, Lydia had helped Scott out a lot after the crash. She’d stayed with him all the way up until the ambulance got there. And Lydia wasn’t the one who’d screamed at Scott in the first place. So they’d just have to patch things up. Allison and Malia stood and walked back towards the door. But last minute, Malia turned around. “I want you here, resting. No running off investigating stuff. Got it?” She said, wagging a finger at Scott. He sighed but nodded. With that, Malia turned on her heel and stalked out of the house. Scott rested his head against the back of the couch. “Please tell me we have a plan that doesn’t involve resting!” He groaned. Derek snickered. “I might.” Mason said. 

Kira sat in Lydia’s hotel room, painting her nails. Lydia herself was seated on the bed beside her, reading a magazine. The two girls hadn’t spoken much beyond some light banter about nail polish colors that matched Kira’s eyes. They had eventually settled on neon orange to match her fox eyes, and then, just like that, silence fell. There was a sharp knock on the door and Kira’s hand immediately drifted to her katana, which was disguised as a belt around her waist. But Lydia just sighed and set her magazine down. “Stiles probably forgot his room key again.” She rolled her eyes. Her sandals tapped lightly against the carpeted floor as she whipped the door open. “Malia?” She asked, and Kira immediately stiffened. Lydia stepped aside and allowed Malia and Allison to enter. The coyote’s eyes drifted to Kira, who noticed a second too late her hand was still on her sword. “We’re her to TALK.” Allison said, emphasizing the last word with a glance at the Thunder Kitsune. Kira removed her hand, though it was a bit late for that. “About what?” She asked, unable to keep the hostility out of her voice. She mentally reminded herself that Malia hadn’t stolen Scott from her. Thoughts like that would bring out the fox, and that was the absolute LAST thing she needed. Kira had control now, thanks to the Skinwalkers. But Malia was making it hard to restrain herself just by daring to be in Kira’s presence. “What did you see at the crash?” Malia asked Lydia, who seemed to realize what they were getting at. “I saw the other car come barreling down the road like a maniac and I then I saw Scott crashing into the street lamp. Never saw the actual impact.” The girl stated, her bright green eyes somewhere else. “You didn’t see who was driving?” Allison asked, deflating. Lydia just shook her head. Malia cursed under her breath, eyes flaring blue. “But.........is there any way you could catch the scent of the vehicle? Maybe we could track it!” That got all of their attention. “Maybe. If there was a piece of it left on the side of the road, I could probably track its scent.” Malia said, getting excited. Kira stood and pulled her shoes on. “What are we waiting for?” She asked, her own excitement peaking. Allison and Malia blinked at her for a second, as though surprised she wanted to come. Then, they exchanged looks and the coyote sighed. “Nothing, I guess. Come on.” Lydia allowed herself a small smile. That was it. The olive branch. The piece offering. The Pack was Back.

Hayden tied her hair up in a knot and put her flip flops on, heading down to the hotel pool. They happened to be staying in the same one Stiles and Lydia were (which wasn’t too surprising since Beacon Hills only had, like, two hotels) and Liam was downstairs talking to the Sheriff’s son at that very moment. That left a lot of time for Hayden to catch up with her old friends, Sydney and Lorilee. Both had stayed in Beacon Hills after last time. Sydney, who had been determined to make up for helping Monroe, had gotten a job as a teacher, and Lori, who had been resurrected, had been looking for any surviving member of Satomi Ito’s Pack. Now the three girls sat with their feet dangling into the cool water. Sydney sipped a tropical-looking drink and smiled. “So......you and Liam.....are you guys, like, in love?” She asked with a smirk. “Oh my gosh.” Hayden rolled her eyes, though she was smiling too. “We’re just dating. It’s not like he proposed.” But Lori just snorted. “Yet. He’s totally into you. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re married a month from now.” That earned a glare from Hayden. It also resulted with the werewolf shoving Lori into the pool. She surfaced with a gasp and quickly hopped out of the water. “Cold cold cold cold!” She shivered, wrapping up like a burrito in her beach towel. Sydney laughed, almost choking on her drink. But then she froze. Sydney was looking at the other end of the pool where she’d sworn she’d seen........no. “Sydney?” Hayden asked. But she didn’t hear her. There was no way it was her, she thought. After all, why in the world would Tamora Monroe be at a four star hotel swimming pool in the middle of the day? She’d fled town. She was not coming back. Or at least, they thought she’d left. 

Danny Mehealani was going on a run through the preserve when he saw her. “Harley?” He asked. Rebecca Harlowe, a passing jogger in the preserve, froze at her name. She turned and looked at the former jock. “Danny?” The girl looked exactly the same as she had in Sophomore Year, the last time they’d seen one another. He closed the distance between them in a few short strides. “Hey. I didn’t know you were back in town!” She stared at him, as though surprised he was talking to her. “Uh....yeah. I just got back a couple of days ago.” But now Danny wasn’t listening. She glared at him, realizing his attention was elsewhere. “Do you hear that?” He whispered. Harley looked at him, then listened. At first, there was nothing. Then she heard it. A soft whimper, coming from just beyond the trees. Danny crept closer, Harley close behind. And, peering into the Preserve, he saw it. Harley gasped and stepped back. For lying among the leaves and gnarled roots was a gray wolf, and its fur was matted with blood. 

Scott took a closer look at the picture of the werewolf from a couple of weeks ago. “I know who that is.” He muttered. “You do?” Tracy asked. “Yeah. I couldn’t quite figure it out that night, but now..........I never actually met her. Saw her in a memory once. But she’s the one that started it all.” He said, eyes far away. “Started all of what?” Mason asked, resisting the urge to say to start giggling excitedly like a five year old. “Me.” Scott whispered. Derek looked up when he said. “What d’you mean?” He had yet to see the picture. Scott looked at the older wolf. “Stiles dragged me out into the woods one night. The night I was bitten by Peter. Looking for the other half of a dead body.” Derek’s eyes widened. “The body......of Laura Hale.” Isaac looked up at him. “So......you’re saying.........this is Derek’s older sister?” Tracy nodded. “It makes sense. She kept asking where her brother was.” Derek had gone deathly pale. “But....h-how is this possible?” Scott looked at his mentor. “A few years back, when Kate brought back Allison and the others, she said she had a trick up her sleeve. If Kate brought her back to use against you........” he trailed off. “But the hunters cut her body in half after Peter killed her. It’s not possible.” He finished. Derek looked grim as he took the picture from Scott . “Then clearly we’re missing something, because that’s her. That’s my sister.” 

Harley and Danny knelt on the side of the road by the wolf. Danny has just gotten off the phone with Scott, who said he was on his way, but to be careful, because she might not be a real wolf. That had confused him at first, until he remembered that Evolved Werewolves could shift fully into wolves. Harley yelped in surprise and Danny looked down. The wolf’s eyes had started glowing gold and she was snarling angrily. The she-wolf pounced at Danny and he almost became dinner. Last minute, a hand yanked him away. There was Scott, standing in front of them like a shield. And then, to Harley’s absolute dismay, Scott’s eyes turned red. The wolf’s eyes returned to normal and she bowed her head before the new Alpha before her. It was a sign of submission. Scott knelt beside her, inspecting the wound on her front leg. “Derek. It’s her.” He called, gently placing a hand on the wolf’s side. Derek climbed out of his car, slowly approaching the wolf. He knelt before her. “Laura?” The wolf lifted its head and rested it on Derek’s knee. “Why isn’t her leg healing?” Danny asked, ignoring the odd look Harley gave him. “It’s a deep wound, and by the looks of it, it’s poisoned with wolfsbane.” Scott mused. “Can you fix it?” Derek asked, his eyes pleading. “Are you kidding? There’s no way to fix THAT!” Harley cut in, gesturing at the leg. But Scott looked at her. “I’m a vet.” Then he turned back to the wolf’s brother. “I can heal her.” 

Theo and his sister Tara (another resurrected teen) sat outside the nearby ice cream shop watching the cars drive by. Tara was quiet as usual, never saying much. She had her eyes trained on the building across the road. Outside, two men in all black were quietly conversing, and from Theo’s position, he could see guns in their holsters. Hunters. Tara took a bite of her mint chip ice cream, then pulled out her cell phone. The last time Theo had seen Tara alive, she’d been eight years old and freezing in a creek with a broken leg. But now she was older, and looked frighteningly like the ghost Tara that had dragged him into the ground and repeatedly ripped out his heart. “You’re doing it again.” She said, making him jump in surprise. “Doing what?” He asked, barely keeping the tremor from his voice. “Staring at me like I just ran you over with a semi-truck.” She stated, taking another bite of ice cream. “Sorry.” He apologized. “What are we going to do about those hunters?” He asked, changing the subject. “I dunno. They don’t look like hunters to me. They look like men with guns.” Theo snorted, leaning back in his chair. “That’s basically the hunters. Most all of them are amateurs. But I recognize these ones from the battle. They fled with Monroe.” Tara sighed, long and dragged out. “I really wish we hadn’t missed that wedding.” She confesses suddenly. He looked at his sister and snorted. “Really? You actually care about a stupid wedding?” He asked. “Our Alpha got married! And we had no idea that it happened. I’m just saying that we owe it to Scott to be there when he needs us. When has he not been there for us?” She said. “Remember that time that I was kidnapped by that Demon Wolf and you couldn’t get into their base alone? You called Scott for help and he was there an hour later. Together, you guys got me out.” Theo stiffened. “So.....your saying that because Scott was always there for us, but we weren’t, we need to make it up to him?” Tara nodded. “And I know just how to do it.” 

Malia knelt by the side of the road, the smell of car exhaust and gasoline filling her nose. She picked up a shard of polycarbonate plastic from the other car’s headlight and held it up to her face. There was a scent there; a scent beyond the initial smell of a car. And she could detect that scent in the air, leading off ahead of her. It was faint but it was there. Malia stood and got back in Allison’s car. “I’ve got the scent.” Allison nodded and took off in the direction Malia had pointed out. It was silent in the car, not to mention awkward. Lydia and Kira sat in the backseat, not saying much. Malia stuck her head out the window and sampled the air. “Left!” She cried last minute, causing Allison to jerk the wheel sharply. “Okay.....go straight for a while.” She instructed. After a few more minutes of tracking, they came upon an empty road. “The scent ends here......” she trailed off. “Look!” Kira gasped, pointing out her window towards a ditch on the side of the road. Just visible from their position on the road was the back of a car. Allison pulled over and all four girls climbed out. Without hesitating, Malia climbed down into the ditch and approached the car. “Malia!” It was Lydia. The coyote looked back up at her. “The driver’s dead.” Nobody asked how she could tell. They didn’t need to. Allison followed her down into the ditch and peered through the window. “He’s a Hunter. I recognize him from the battle.” Malia stated. “Why do you think he crashed?” Asked Kira. “There’s two options that make the most sense.” Allison said, climbing back out of the ditch, followed by Malia. “One: it was on purpose so we wouldn’t catch him. Or two: something got broken in the crash and he lost control. He didn’t make it that far.” Lydia thought for a second. “His car didn’t take enough damage for that. I bet it was on purpose, like you said.” The four turned to face the wreckage. “So that’s what we’re dealing with: hunters. I should’ve known they’d go after Scott first.” Malia stated. “And they failed. He might still be a target. Where is he?” Kira asked. “Back at the house. He should be safe there.” Allison responded, getting back in her car. The others climbed in. “Except....knowing my husband, he’s out somewhere dangerous. Which means we need to find him. Before they do.” 

Isaac pulled up to the Animal Clinic and immediately ran inside. The others were waiting around Scott as he healed the wolf. Laura, he corrected himself. Derek’s sister, who was too injured to allow herself to shift back to human form. “I brought some clothes for her like you asked.” He said, handing the pile over to Derek. Then he turned to the young woman in the corner of the room. “Harley?” He asked. He barely remembered the girl, other than that she used to be close with Stiles and Scott. She didn’t answer though. “She’s.....in shock.” Danny explained. “Sh-she knows?” He hissed. “No....but she SAW.” Isaac was about to respond when he saw the twin glares from Scott and Derek. “Sorry.” Danny and Isaac muttered in unison. Clearly their chatter had been too distracting. He shifted his attention to the gray wolf on the table. She was unconscious, most likely sedated. Scott was bandaging her front leg, though with the wolfsbane gone, it already appeared to be healing. “Where’d you learn how to do that?” Harley whispered, the first time she’d spoken since he’d gotten there. And who could blame her? She’d just seen an old friend of hers with glowing eyes and maybe even fangs. “Deaton. My boss. He taught me everything I know.” Then he gave Derek a small grin. “Well, most of it.” Derek offered a smile in return, a sight that had become more and more frequent as time had gone on and as Derek had spent more time with Braeden and Cora. Derek did remember what Scott was talking about. He’d unknowingly taught Scott the two ways to remove wolfsbane. Once, because he was poisoned, and the other time, because he literally had to burn it out of a bullet wound in Scott’s shoulder. That felt like a million years ago. The Scott he’d met in the woods all those years ago, looking for his inhaler because a replacement was too expensive, he had been just a kid with no idea how much his life was about to change. And now here he was, a veterinarian, True Alpha Werewolf, who’d just gotten married two days ago. Boy how things can change. The sound of a car pulling into the lot snapped him out of his reverie. Scott’s eyes widened. “Oh crap! It’s Malia!” He said. Harley wrinkles her brow. “Malia?” Scott winced. “My wife. Correction: my wife who’s going to kill me.” Derek snorted with laughter, but Isaac had gone still. “Allison’s with Malia! My girlfriend is gonna kill me!” Danny stared at the two werewolves in shock. “Why would they kill you?” Scott groaned. “Malia told me to stay home, and now she’s going to kill me!” Derek broke out laughing. “Allison texted me after they left that I had to make sure Scott didn’t leave. Not only did I help him leave, but I came with!” Allison came in, followed by Malia, Kira, and Lydia. “Hello Isaac.” Allison said, crossing her arms. “Hi.” He whispered. “Seriously Scott? I ask you to stay home for ONE DAY and instead you go running off to find a half-dead Wolf!” Malia cried. “Wha-well.....Danny called me.” He stuttered. “You’re going home. YOU ARE ALL going home!” She said, looking from her husband to Isaac to Derek. “We’ll be safer once we get home.” Kira added. “Safer?” Derek asked, finally sobering up. “Hunters. They’re all over town. Including the one that ran into Scott yesterday.” That made her husband go pale. “Alright, let’s go!” Isaac said, withering under Allison’s stern look. Derek scooped Laura into his arms. “What’s with the wolf?” Lydia asked. Scott looked at Malia. “She’s your cousin.”

Everyone in the Pack had received the same text from Erica. Erica: “Scott’s house. Plan on staying over.” With hunters in town, even Malia had agreed it would be better for them to stick together. So now they all sat in the living room silently. The front door opened and everyone immediately tensed. But it was just Scott. He was followed by Malia, Isaac, Allison, Danny, Kira, Lydia, Harley, and Derek, who was, oddly enough, carrying a wolf. “Harley?” Stiles asked. “Stiles Stilinski. I should’ve known you were involved in all of this.” She stated. He nodded. “Yeah......I kinda accidentally started all of this.” Liam eyed Derek warily. “Where’d you get the wolf?” He asked. Derek looked over at Scott, who seemed to be at a loss. Finally, he turned to the youngest Hale sibling. “Cora. This is Laura. Your sister.” She went pale and immediately stood up. Tears filled her eyes as she watched Derek gently set the wolf down in the kitchen. Malia followed after, holding some clothes. “How?” Cora asked, dimly aware that Derek was in the other room, trying to turn her back. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. “Kate.” Isaac said finally. Silence fell. “Cora?” All heads turned to the speaker. It was a young woman, shivering in some of Malia’s clothes. The younger girl collapsed into her sister’s arms. 

After Laura and Cora has settled down, the silence had become so heavy, it was crushing. Finally, Malia stood up and left, coming back minutes later with a deck of cards. “Anyone wanna play Uno?” She asked. Stiles snorted, as though they had anything better to do. “I’m in.” Scott said. “But I swear, Malia, if I catch you hiding plus-four cards in your sleeve again......” he trailed off, shaking his head at her. Allison laughed, which got everyone else snickering. Even Laura chuckled, though she still seemed very confused. They’d tried their best to fill her in, but it hadn’t been easy, especially since she’d thought Cora had died in the fire, and had had no idea that Peter had a daughter. “I’ll play.” Derek said. “Anyone else?” Malia asked. Allison, Isaac, and Cora all raised their hands. They moved closer around the table as Malia dealt the cards out, under close watch from her husband. And sure enough, not even one minute into the game.......”Draw four, Derek.” Malia said. Scott gaped at her. “Seriously?” He said, trying not to give in to the laughter building in his throat. “It was a lucky deal!” She insisted. “Yeah. A deal with a the devil, you cheater.” Isaac said, grinning. The other Pack members watched as their friends broke into laughter and made light of an otherwise terrible situation. This was what they’d been missing all these years. Hard times, yes. But also love and family and three years worth of happy memories. “Whatever. It’s my turn.” Allison said, and quickly set down another card. “A skip card?” Cora groaned from next to her. “You ALWAYS skip me!” She complained. “Where do you even get all these skip cards?” Derek asked, fanning out his own cards. “Hmm, looks like I’m not the only one making deals with the devil.” Malia taunted. “I am NOT cheating.” Allison insisted. Scott snorted. “I’ll believe THAT the day that Isaac stops hoarding all of the chips.” Isaac froze, a handful of Doritos only inches from his open mouth. “Oh my gosh, yes! Why do we even let him keep the bowl? He practically licks it clean!” Derek said, laying down a card. “I do not!” He cried. And Cora lost it. She broke down into laughter, resting her head in her arms. And from the couch, Lydia watched with a small smile. Because even though she hadn’t been there for her friends, these people had been. Her best friends had never been alone.

Scott flopped down onto his half of the bed, tugging the sheets out from under Malia, who sat reading beside the lamp. He winced as the impact knocked all of the air out of him. “Bet you’re tired after you’re little adventure today.” She mused, never looking up from her book. He just sighed and ignored her jab at him. Seeing Scott wince again as he readjusted his pillow, Malia finally looked up. She was about to ask if he was okay, but found that he was already sound asleep. She laughed softly and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Malia sucked in a breath as she took his pain, but knew it was worth it when Scott’s breathing evened out. She settled down beside him and fell asleep listening to the steady heartbeats of the Pack. 

The night air was still out back. Laura had wrapped herself in blankets, though she still couldn’t get warm, and had ventured into the unfamiliar yard. The light from the pool sent blue waves washing over everything. She heard a noise behind her and found, to her dismay, her uncle Peter. There was a look of guilt on his face as he sat down beside her. “What d’you want?” Laura asked harshly. Peter sighed. “I’ve never been one to apologize. I’ve never been good at it. But I do wanna say I’m sorry.” He admitted. “For what? Murdering me for my power and leaving my body lying in the woods so the hunters could use it?” He chuckled softly at her tone. “For.....everything.” She watched him. “Why’d you do it? Why’d you need that power so badly?” She asked. Peter sighed again, lost in thought. “I needed the extra power so I could fully heal. I wanted revenge on Kate. On all of the idiots who helped her. Believe it or not, I do care about my family. I couldn’t just let them get away with murdering so many innocent people!” He said, his voice shaking with barely suppressed anger. Laura hesitated for minute before speaking. “I forgive you.”

Nolan woke up on the floor, back sore. He groaned as he sat up, feeling more like he’d slept on the floor of a cave instead of Scott and Malia’s living room floor. He stood and walked into the kitchen, blinking in the low light. He had expected to be alone, but instead found Lydia, drinking a cup of tea. “Hey.” He said softly. She looked up. “Hi.” She offered a small, weak smile. “You okay?” He asked, seeing the faraway look in her eyes. “.........are any of us okay?” She asked, laughing bitterly. Despite her clear guilt about missing the wedding, she hadn’t forgotten about why they’d stayed away. “You know what I mean.” Nolan said, sitting down beside her. “I’m not sure. I keep getting this feeling. The same one as before, but stronger. Much stronger. A lot of people are going to die.” He could almost feel the temperature in the room drop when she said that, and he couldn’t keep himself from shivering. “It’s like, every time I close my eyes, I can see them all dying. I can see them burning.” 

Stiles strolled into the Sheriff’s Station like he owned the place, the way he used to when he was in high school. Only a few days there, and he was already feeling at home. Exactly what he’d been worried was going to happen. Still, he pushed open the door to his father’s office, plopping down onto the familiar couch. “Stiles. I was just about to call you!” His father said, barely looking up from his files. “You were?” Stiles asked, figuring that his father must need his help on a case. Stiles had a job in the FBI, his detective skills surpassing even his father’s. “Yes. We’ve arrested a few identified hunters, and caught Monroe on footage around town.” Stiles nearly fell to the floor as he launched himself to his feet. “Did you see where she went? We could pinpoint her base and stage an attack!” He said, already running a million scenarios in his mind. He snatched a pencil from Stilinski’s desk, tapping it against his temple. Sheriff Noah Stilinski watched his son pace the office, his mind far away. “We saw her heading very near to the old Armory. We lost sight of her just before we could see exactly WHERE she went.” The man said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I bet she went to the Armory. All of the weapons were confiscated, but she knows the place, as do her hunters. Besides, it’s secluded and deserted. They could get away with almost anything up there. How’d you get any footage?” Stiles asked, already anticipating the answer as well as rehearsing his speech to the Pack in his mind. “Parrish followed her from town. Got her on the dash cam, but had to back off before they spotted him.” Stiles nodded vigorously, the pencil spinning between his fingers methodically. “Okay. Okay, so we can plan an attack. They struck first by coming after Scott. It’s our turn. We get as many hunters in the Armory as possible and take them down. We shouldn’t send too many of us in at once though, maybe two or three. Otherwise we’ll have trouble keeping track on who’s going in or out.” He rambled, worlds stumbling over one another in an endless stream. “Stiles! Slow down for a second! Doesn’t this plan seem a little dangerous?” He asked, barely grasping anything Stiles had said. “No.” He sighed. “Dad, this is it. If we can trap them inside, defenseless, you can arrest them all. Don’t you see? This is the beginning of the end!” No one knew just how right Stiles was. 

Back at the house, Stiles explained his master plan. “So what are we going to do?” Liam asked, not exactly sure what Stiles was going on about. “We’re going to attack. But first, I’m only sending two of you in.” Isaac raised an eyebrow. “Two of US?” He asked. “No, two knights from the Round Table! Yes, two of you!” Stiles snapped. “Which two were you thinking?” Mason asked. “Malia and Lydia.” The two girls exchanged glances. They were working on fixing things between them, and they could tell that neither of them liked the sound of this plan. “Maybe you’re forgetting, but Lydia can’t heal magically.” Malia pointed out. “Well yeah, but she won’t be alone. She’ll have Malia!” He said. Scott rolled his eyes, earning a glare from Stiles. “Malia and Lydia are both great in a fight, but two people can only take on so many hunters. Especially because if Lydia gets shot, she won’t heal, and if the bullets have wolfsbane in them, Malia won’t heal either. It’s too risky.” He said. When it came to his wife, protective wasn’t a strong enough word. “Guys! This might be our only chance to take down the hunters! Do you think I want to send Lydia in there? No! I don’t. But we have to stop them before they strike again! We can’t just let them get away! They attacked first.” Stiles reminded the Pack. Malia remembered Scott, lying bloody in the hospital after the crash. “Alright. I’ll do it.” She said. Scott gave her a look, but she glared back. Finally, he nodded. Scott would respect her wishes, no matter how much he hated them. “Well, she’s not going alone!” Lydia said, standing. And just like that, Stiles’ plan was put into action. 

It was almost midnight when Lydia and Malia slipped into the Armory. They knocked out a few guards before venturing farther into the base, noting the lack of weapons and the small amount of hunters on guard. Most of the army must have left after the defeat of the Anuk-ite. They were just nearing the main building when a familiar voice came from behind them. “Hello girls,” Tamora Monroe said. She had a gun in hand, only inches from Lydia’s head. “If either of you move, this gun gets fired.” She said, smiling evilly. Malia growled, eyes flaring blue. Monroe’s finger moved to the trigger and Malia tackled her. The two went rolling, ending with Malia pinning the hunter. One of her men came at Lydia, who blocked all of his strikes before pushing her hands outward and screaming. The man flew across the hall and slammed into the concrete wall. Monroe kicked Malia in the stomach, knocking her away. The werecoyote scrambled to her feet and charged. 

Back at Scott’s house, Stiles watched through the small camera he’d had Lydia pin to her jacket. “They’re gonna need backup. Parrish?” The Hellhound nodded. “I’m on it.”

Lydia was quickly be overpowered by hunters. There may not have been many left, but there were enough. One fired their weapon, and Lydia fell to the ground. Pain spiked through and she realized that she’d been shot. Her side was soaked in blood and she was quickly losing consciousness. Through her darkening vision, she suddenly became aware of a fiery light coming from down the hall. Parrish. In all of his hellish glory. In seconds flat, all of the hunters were knocked out and on the floor. Parrish (after he’d been extinguished) scooped her into his arms and carried her out.  
She smelled smoke. It’s faraway, a detached feeling. Like she’s floating above herself. Maybe it’s Parrish that smells that way.... she thought. That was until she saw it: the Armory. From over the Deputy’s shoulders, she sees the Armory on Fire. And, that’s when it hits her. Malia’s still in there. “Jordan.....y-you have to go back.” She choked out. The deputy laid her on the ground as far from the burning building as possible and looks back. “Malia‘s still in there!” He realized, eyes widening. He and Malia were partners from work, and he had, admittedly, expected her to just follow him out. But she must have been held up by Monroe. “Malia’s still in there!” He cried, louder this time. Tears tracked silently down Lydia’s face. She could feel it now. Just like she could last night. People dying. People burning.

When Scott saw the building up in flames, he winced. When he saw Parrish carrying a bloody Lydia, he went into panic-mode. But it was what he didn’t see that scared him most. And what he didn’t see was Malia making it out of the building. Without even realizing it, he had run all the way to the Armory. Run a faster than humanly possible, faster than werewolfly possible (if that was even a thing). Scott had to force himself past Lydia’s side; not wanting to leave her but needing to find Malia. And there she was. His wife. She was lying unconscious, inches from the door. She had made it out almost unscathed, other than her leg, which was burned raw and red. Her heart was beating slow....too slow. She was dying, the pain was overwhelming her. Malia was dying right before his eyes. And Scott did the only thing he could think of. He knelt at her side and took her pain. He took all of it. His vision blacked out completely; the only thing that tethered him to life was the feeling of Malia’s wrist in his hand. And despite the pain that was ripping through him, he felt a sense of relief when he heard Malia’s heart beat speed up and her breathing become even. She was safe now. That was all that mattered. “Scott!” Who was that? They were too far away for him to place the voice, and quite frankly, he didn’t care. Strong hands gripped his shoulders and he could faintly hear the voice telling him something. Scott tried to focus his hearing on the voice, but didn’t even have the strength to remove his hand from Malia’s. After one last attempt, he collapsed to the ground, a wave of heat washing over him. 

Derek pulled Scott and Malia into his car and took off down the road. The ambulance was on its way for Lydia, and Derek knew he wouldn’t be able to explain what was wrong with Scott, or why Malia’s burns were already beginning to heal. So instead he blasted down the road towards the Animal Clinic. Glancing in the rearview mirror, Derek watched the couple in the backseat, still holding hands. Only days before, they’d stood at a Church Altar and vowed to be there for one another. And it was Derek’s job to make sure that they could stay together, he couldn’t let them die. Though it might be a little late for that. Wow, he thought. He needed to get away from these morbid thoughts and focus on saving his friends. Derek’s car skidded to a stop in the Clinic Parking Lot. He dragged the two inside, lifting Malia onto the table beside Scott. “Deaton!” He called. But no one answered. There was nobody there but him. Nobody to help him now. 

Harley pulled out her phone. Derek had texted her. Derek Hale. The thought was still too odd to comprehend. The text itself was even more odd. Derek: Round up as many werewolves as you can find and meet me at the Clinic ASAP  
She frowned. Why would he text her? Oh well. There was nothing for her to do except find some werewolves. Luckily, she was at the Pack Headquarters, and quickly got Hayden, Liam, Brett Talbot, and Quinn Finch into her car. It was difficult, seeing as she had no explanation to give, and werewolves were very hard to wrestle around. By the time they reached the Clinic, Harley was about ready to sleep for ten days after all the negotiating she just did. When they raced into the back room, she gasped. Malia was lying on one table, her leg a mass of torn, burned flesh. Scott was on the other table, seemingly unscathed, but pale and still as a stone. “W-what happened?” Quinn cried. “There was a fire at the Armory. Malia was dying from the pain and Scott took too much of it.” Derek said. “What exactly do you think WE can do about that?” Liam snapped. “Harley, you’re gonna help me with Malia. The rest of you are going to split Scott’s pain between you.” He said. The four werewolves shared hesitant looks before nodding and moving to Scott’s side. Harley walked over to Derek. “What exactly can I do?” She asked. “Help me save her life.”

Stiles flew into Lydia’s hospital room, almost falling on his face as he entered. She opened her eyes when he entered. “Stiles?” She asked, her voice hoarse. “Lydia! Oh thank God!” He cried, grabbing her hand. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He whispered. Lydia bit her tongue and stopped herself from pointing out that it was HIS plan that had caused this. “We’re gonna be fine, Stiles.” She smiled weakly. No matter what happens, we’re all going to be fine!” 

And they were. Even though Malia was limping for two weeks, and Lydia couldn’t stay on her feet for more than twenty minutes before collapsing. And even though Scott didn’t wake up for a whole of two days after his pain was taken away. There were still some arguments that arose almost every day, most of which were caused by Stiles. There was one especially bad one between Derek and Stiles, where the werewolf declared that he and Braeden were moving back to Beacon Hills, because THEY were going to be there when their friends called. Cora, Isaac, Allison, Tracy, Mason, Erica, and Boyd quickly followed suit, declaring the beginning of a new Pack. And while Stiles called them crazy, Derek threatened to bash his face in. Most of the arguments ceased after that. Over time, many Pack members would visit frequently, once they realized that, despite the dangers, Beacon Hills was the place to be. And so the Pack was reunited. 

“Hey guys!” Tara called as she walked into the McCall’s House. “Hey!” Scott said, walking over to her. “What’s up?” He asked, noticing the package tucked under her arm. “Well, I felt bad for missing the wedding...so I decided to get you guys this! I think you’ll find it very useful.” She said, handing over the small box. “Thanks!” He smiled and waved as she left. “What is it?” Malia asked later as he opened it. “It’s a book.” He said, holding up the thick, leather bound volume. Malia smirked. “Not quite what I was expecting....but it must have some kind of meaning if it’s from Tara.” Her husband nodded as he flipped it over. Scott froze when he read the title, running a finger over the golden lettering. Malia stiffened as she read it over his shoulder. It was almost funny how four words could quite possibly change the course of their entire lives. For the book was called.........  
MYSTERIES OF BEACON HILLS

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story is disappointing! I’m not a great writer! But I do hope it was good enough to at least read all the way through. I think I’ll post a sequel, unless I don’t get any good comments. If I do, then thank you so much for being awesome and making my day!


End file.
